


hidden stars, tea and confessions

by rosllyn (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosllyn
Summary: Sokka takes Zuko stargazing on a cloudy night.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	hidden stars, tea and confessions

Sokka takes the brewed pot of jasmine tea and pours the steaming hot liquid into two mugs.

He takes a hold of the warm mugs, and exits the kitchen. Carefully walking, he heads towards Zuko’s room. He wouldn’t want to spill their drinks on the way.

Sokka has been out and going about the whole day. When he had finally gotten back, he got to hear from Aang and Katara that Zuko hasn’t really left his room today, just having been cooped up inside the whole day. They all suspect that Zuko is feeling a bit blue for a reason or another.

Sokka is going to cheer him up, even if it was the last thing he does.

After much, _much_ reassurance from Katara and Aang and pretty much everyone else that Sokka’s feelings for Zuko are very much reciprocated, -apparently, it is as clear as the day-, the blue-eyed boy has finally decided that it’s time to stop beating around the bushes and to just confess.

It is pretty nerve-wracking, Sokka’s not going to deny that, but at the same time the thought is exhilarating. 

He knocks on the door of Zuko’s room, “Zuko?”

He’s pretty sure the other immediately recognizes his voice, since no longer than a second later, he gets an answer, “Come in” 

Sokka steps inside, still carefully carrying the mugs of warm jasmine tea. His eyes land on the sight of Zuko lazily lying on his bed. The black-haired boy raises his eyebrows at Sokka a little, like asking what’s up. 

Sokka’s lips involuntarily turn into a smile when seeing Zuko, “I heard you’ve been cooped up in here the whole day”, he says to the other.

Zuko shrugs his shoulders a little, “I guess. I just haven’t felt like doing anything today”

“Well, you gotta get up now and come with me. Let’s go watch the stars outside. They’ve never been shining brighter”, Sokka says excitedly, “I brought tea to warm us up”

Sokka can’t help but to notice the small delighted glint that sparks in Zuko’s eyes. He really hopes the cause of it is the idea of them doing something together, just the two of them.

“Okay”, the other smiles and gets up from his bed. He walks up to Sokka who’s still standing close to the door. Sokka hands Zuko one of the tea mugs, their fingers ever so slightly brushing against each other’s. Zuko hides his carefully flustered smile behind his hair that’s gotten a bit too long lately.

They head outside, Sokka happily chatting this and that about his day. The chilly wind greets them as they step out from the warmth of the indoors. They walk on this one specific cliff where the sky opens up and continues far to the horizon.

“Uhm, Sokka..”, Zuko suddenly interrupts the other. He has casted his eyes towards the sky, “...the sky is full of clouds”

“Oh, I know”, Sokka grins and sits down on the ground. Zuko follows suit, a puzzled expression planted on his features. When the black-haired boy is sitting right next to him, Sokka turns properly towards him, capturing the other into an eye contact, and says,

“Cause, you know, when you’re around, I don’t need to see the stars on the sky. Because the most beautiful, brightest stars sparkle in your eyes”

Zuko blinks a few times. The he bursts out laughing, “Oh my God”, he laughs, “That’s so cheesy!”

But he isn’t able to mask the pure, joyful smile that raises to his lips, or the delighted blush that paints his cheeks in rosy color, “But I love it”, he then, to Sokka’s absolute happiness and relief, admits smiling, “And I love you”

The last sentence clearly just slips from Zuko’s lips, him definitely not meaning to say it just yet. It’s the heat of the moment, and it catches them both off guards. Sokka’s eyes widen after hearing the words, and so do Zuko’s.

Sokka can see how Zuko freezes. But in a split second, there’s a fiery panic starting to burn in his golden eyes. Zuko is squeezing the mug of tea in his hands, his hands frozen right under his jaw. He’s obviously contemplating between ignoring what just happened and continuing to drink his tea, or just throwing the warm tea on Sokka’s face to distract him while he makes a run for it.

Before Zuko has time to do either of those things, Sokka snatches the tea cup from his hands, throwing it somewhere and then interlacing his fingers with Zuko’s, “Don’t panic”, he says, “I love you too”

It feels so good to let those words finally escape his lips. So right. Neither of them didn’t really think of saying those words just yet, since it seems to be the general custom that you should first date for a while before confessing your love, but that’s out of the window now. And to be honest, neither of them would even want it any other way.

“Really?” Zuko still has to confirm, his fingers now securely intertwined with Sokka’s.

“Really”, Sokka smiles widely and leans a little closer to the other, “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” he then asks. Zuko nods, the pretty blush still burning on his cheeks.

Sokka closes the last distance between them and presses his lips on Zuko’s. It’s a soft and simple kiss, like testing the waters for the first time. When they pull apart and open their eyes again, Sokka sees how the stars hidden in Zuko’s eyes are sparkling brighter than ever.

He can’t help but to whisper again, “I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
